All That Glitters
by 2000ale
Summary: Steve is on a mining trip like the dozens of others he had done before. But something ominous is in the air. Fog, silence, and the ever-growing feeling of being watched? Steve better run. Will Steve make it out alive? Read All That Glitters to find out.
1. A Bad Feeling

**Hey guys! I couldn't help myself and decided to write twice in one day. So here's what you get when you mix a Sunday with a girl going a little stir-crazy. So anyway, back to the fanfic, and may you all be attacked by squids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

All That Glitters

Steve was nervous. Now this was the same man who had faced off against terrifying monsters and deadly lava just trying to make a living, so needless to say, Steve didn't scare easy. Steve had gone on dozens of mining trips before, so why was he so uneasy about this one?

Maybe it was the foggy sky. Steve knew that the clouds would provide darkness sufficient enough for mobs to spawn in the area.

It could have been the lack of noise. Steve couldn't hear a sound, save for the sound of his footsteps echoing of the walls of the vast cavern he was in, constantly reassuring him he hadn't gone deaf.

Or perhaps it was the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. With each clattering step he took, whoever was watching him was getting closer and closer. So close, in fact, that he could practically feel them breathing down his neck. And yet every time he dared a glance behind him, they would be gone.

'Someone is playing games with me,' Steve thought suspiciously.

"H-hello?" Steve bravely dared to call out.

The lack of an answer only seemed to confirm Steve's guess. He dared another glace only to see something glinting in the blackness of the cave. Steve gasped. It looked like… diamonds! Steve immediately grasped his iron pick and rushed in the direction. And sure enough, there the gleaming gems were, shining at him almost as though they were placed there on purpose. He could finally get enough money to pay off the debt his family had begun to owe after his father had died. Steve eagerly mined up the gleaming gems only to hear an ominous chuckle coming from right behind him. Steve almost immediately drew his sword.

The old sword was a family heirloom. It had been in their possession for hundreds of years before Steve had even been a twinkle in his father's eye. On the scratched surface of the ancient blade laid Steve's last name, the name of his family, Angelus Lapisus. It had become an inside joke in his family that the blade was lucky because of the fact that it had saved his life several times while he was mining to support his family.

Anyway, the unsettling chuckle had died as soon as Steve drew his sword, almost as if they thought whatever fight that they both knew was ultimately coming was going to become a tad, however minute, amount harder. From what Steve could tell from their teasing cackle, the owner was most definitely a man. Who, Steve had no idea. But at least Steve could narrow it down to someone of a certain gender now.

As if he had heard Steve's thoughts, the looming figure smirked wickedly in the shadows where he had hidden himself.

'So you want a fight, Mortal?' Thought the Menace darkly, 'You know what they say, be careful what you wish for.


	2. In the End

**Hey guy! Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy, review, and may you all be attacked by squids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

All That Glitters

The sound of Steve's sword unsheathing echoed throughout the cavern, eerily creating a screeching sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. Steve looked around in terror, now certain he was not alone. A lone outline stepped out of the shadows, his face turned down as if hiding something. Slowly, the figure looked up, only to reveal a pair of ghostly white eyes. Steve, recognizing the man, turned white as a sheet in fright and ran.

'How is this possible?' Steve thought with dread. 'He's just a myth!'

But, according to what Steve had just seen, the white-eyed terror was no legend. Steve looked back hesitantly, afraid of what he would see. His sparing glance caught him a moment's reprieve in seeing the monster was no longer behind him, and Steve let out a sigh of relief. His release was short lived, however, because as soon as Steve gazed in front of him, there the demon was, grinning sadistically at him. The kind of smile Steve saw on the man's face was the kind a madman would have while running you through. And Steve had no doubts that that was exactly what the fiend was planning to do.

"Herobrine," Steve whispered with wide eyes, each word laced with horror.

"Hello," said the killer with an insane smirk. "Goodbye."

And with that, Herobrine stabbed Steve through the stomach and left him to bleed out on the cold cave floor. After that, Herobrine simply walked out, leaving nothing but a dying miner and a bitter laugh echoing off the cave walls.

Now, you might think, what with the main character dying and the main antagonist just leaving, that story is over. But you're wrong. This isn't the end of the story, it's only the beginning.

Steve's POV

So here I am.

I am slowly bleeding out on the floor, alone. Now I will never see my mother or my sister ever again. I wonder what they are doing right now. About now my mother would just be getting home, and my sister would be waiting for her. They will miss me, and that I know for sure. How will they go on? Will they ever know what happened to me?

No.

I can't just sit here and die. My father would be ashamed of me. I have to at least try. I have to give it my all to try and return to my mother and sister. At least then I can die knowing I tried my best to come back to the two people I care about most.

I slowly, painfully, got up. Every movement was agony. My legs felt like they were made of iron ingots. I gritted my teeth and somehow, gathering strength from somewhere deep inside of me, stood.

I knew subconsciously that I was going to die. But it didn't stop me from trying to live. Maybe I was a fool. Maybe I was mad. But all I knew was that I was going to get out of this cave if it killed me. And, considering the state I was currently in, it very well might.


	3. Escape

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is finally up! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

All That Glitters

**Steve's POV**

Taking a deep breath and regaining some of my senses, I remembered my sword. I looked around and saw it a few feet away. Limping towards it, I grasped it in my hands and considered using it for a makeshift cane. Deciding as a cane it would do more harm than good, seeing as in my current state I would be more likely to stab my foot than the ground, I chose to simply keep it as a means of defense should any mobs opt to spawn. At that moment my rather significant wound resolved it would be the optimum time to begin bleeding profusely.

Afraid at what I would see, I slowly looked down at my injury and began to determine how bad I had been hurt. At first glance the gash looked terrible. However, as I began to inspect the lesion I saw that luckily nothing vital had been pierced. In fact, the wound was already beginning to scab over. Wondering why it had hurt so much, I inspected further and saw the reason was that the demon's blade had literally ran me through. The sword had entered in my abdomen and through my diaphragm, just barely dodging my spinal cord and finally protruding out of my back. It was miraculous I was still alive!

A flash of pain brought me back to the problem at hand. I tore off my teal shirt ripped it into strips, making improvised bandages. I tied them around both sides of my wound in an attempt to delay any further bleeding.

Taking a better glance at my surroundings, I saw a shaft of light ahead.

'The end of the cave!' I thought to myself. "I must have run further than I thought!'

Renewed by the chance of freedom, I staggered as fast as I could with further injury towards the mouth of the cave. I clambered out of the cavern, only to discover night had fallen. Luckily, before I had ventured into the perilous grotto I had established a shelter not far away in case I was to exit after dark. I gazed around until I spotted the small cottage I had established. I clambered over to the little hut and entered wearily, closing the door behind me. I changed my bandages, using some extra wool I had acquired while hunting for breakfast the morning before. Stumbling over to my bed, I collapsed onto it and immediately fell asleep, completely exhausted.

**And that's a wrap! Thumbs up for Dr. Steve! **

**Enjoy, review, and may you all be attacked by squids.**


End file.
